1. Technical Field
The technical field is related to a watch, e.g., a multi-mode watch, and a method for operating the watch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A watch typically provides time information. A modern watch, e.g., a smart watch, may have additional functions and/or provide additional services, such as one or more of a phone function, an e-mail function, a messaging function, a social network service, a music function, a photo function, a camera function, a video function, a near field communication function, a positioning function, etc.